


Coming Home

by downycottonsoftxiu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Military, Oneshot, Short, Xiumin - Freeform, coming home, downycottonsoftxiu, imagine, reader - Freeform, stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:36:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28439241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/downycottonsoftxiu/pseuds/downycottonsoftxiu
Summary: 18 months are finally over, he is home <3
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Coming Home

You've been running on adrenaline all night. Pacing the hallways of your apartment with intermediate stops in the kitchen to check your charging phone. You weren't going to miss it. You weren't going to miss that notification from your boyfriend that he was on his way home. Finally discharged from his duties, he can be in your arms again. The thought made your heart ache from the longing you've had for this moment. The time was rough on you, but now it was over. It was over once your phone chimes.   
  
You raced from your bedroom to the kitchen at the speed of light. The silly rug you insisted on having by the stove nearly tripped you before you reached the counter. Your phone lit up from the recent texts. You unlocked it swiftly before you anxiously scrolled through your phone to read the new messages. A few were from friends wanting to make plans for the weekend, but the last one. The most important message. The one you were waiting for.  
  
MESSAGE FROM MY LOVE:  
  
Love, I've completed my military service. I can't wait to see you! I'll be home soon ❤  
  
You read the message over and over again until your screen went black, waking you up. He's on his way home. Not just for a vacation visit, for real this time. No more good byes. Only forever together once again. Your rrad the message one more time before getting a fresh pot of coffee brewing. He'd surely enjoy that, or would he want a cold beer? Is it too early for alcohol? Surely not, and especially this occasion. You ran to the fridge panicking you didn't have any of his favorite adult beverage when you heard the door click and sound after locking itself. Your heart stopped. He was home.  
  
"Minseok?"  
  
You looked around the corner to see a man hanging up a coat that he clearly was wearing due to the December cold. Tears escaped as your eyes met. It was him. He was here in the flesh. Your body moved on its own to him, jumping into his arms. Your head nestled into his neck, taking in his scent. You missed his sweetness ever since it disappeared from the sheets and clothes left behind.   
  
"Babe-"  
  
His voice cracked as he spoke. His voice even changed while he was gone. You pulled away to look at his face clearly. It was slimmer that you remembered, but at the same time it still was his. His eyes hadn't changed. They were the same kind, chocolate, brown eyes that met you the day you ran into him at the Cafe. They grew closer to you before closing and the sensation of his lips on yours. They didn't change. They perfectly fit with yours. They still moved in ways that set your body on fire.   
  
When you broke away, you saw that very smile you fell in love with as he carried you further into your home. The plush couch caught the both of you in its softness. Minseok pulled you as close as he could against him. You felt like this was another dream you've had many times over the past years. You closed your eyes tightly, hoping not to wake up. Minseok must have read your thoughts when he whispered in your ear  
  
"I'm home"


End file.
